Kyrath System
Kyrath is a system of the Imperium of Man, located in Ultima Segmentum. Coming out of the Dark Age of Technology in a series of mass social reforms, Kyrath would become a state of exceptional wealth and power through its access to valuable minerals, as well as acting as a hub for numerous trade routes that spread through the Imperium. While ultimately a vassal to the Imperium of Man, and completely subservient, Kyrath seeks to expand its influence and wealth on a constant basis, through trade routes, embargos, diplomatic intrigue and corporate alliances. This means the Kyrath sector is home to seven vassal and puppet sub-states and nations, who are slowly brought further into the fold through the process of Kyrathnisation. History Kyrath's history stretches back before the Dark Age of Technology, and it has changed greatly since. The Age of Strife and the Rule of Psykers When the Dark Age of Technology ended and the Age of Strife began, the Kyrath System was like with most human colonies and System States thrown into utter anarchy and chaos. The mass influx of psykers and the civil war with the Iron Men shattered what had been the Kyrathian Empire (which had covered numerous worlds) and destroyed much of society, however from the ashes a new order would arise. Before the collapse, Kyrath had welcomed the rise of psykers with open arms, and many had been rushed to the highest echelons of society with great speed. To the Kyrathian Empire, the rise of the psyker was the next phase of evolution, and that the psyker would led the Kyrathian people into a new "Golden Age". This would prove utterly calamitous for the Kyrathian people once the Age of Strife began. When the dust settled, what remained of this psyker intelligentsia took power and established their control over Kyrath Prime, Falgore and Grytok. What was left of the human population was quickly brought under their sway, confused and without leadership, the almost feral remnants of Kyrath's ruined society swiftly became slaves to their new found Psyker masters. Maintaining a monopoly over the technology, the Psykers established a noticeably harsh regime over the Kyrath people. Eradicating any individuals they found a threat (the educated or political) and set about turning the non-psyker populace into slave stock, and forcing them into a mass program of reconstruction and agriculture. Great famines occurred as colossal collective farms failed to produce enough food for it's workers, who's population had grown massively as the Psyker rulers began programs and policies to increase the population in order to continue their rebuilding of the system, and expansion. However, resistance occurred on numerous fronts. This varied from farmer revolts to full blown insurgencies, but the Psykers were quick to react, and did so with exceptional brutality. When the 120th annual famine began in 545.m29, the Psykers wiped out the sections of Folgore's population which were in the same districts of the rebels, even if they had fought against the insurgents. This displayed the inert paranoia and foolishness of the regime. The Psykers had in-fought for many years, and their ranks dwindled as time went on. Inbreeding was common and the people slowly grew more and more aware of their weakness and incompetence. Their loss of leadership and the collapse of any sense of charisma or a disguise of what they wanted displayed how the rot had truly sunk in. Of course, the Psyker masters remained incredibly strong in comparison with their human slave stock. They possessed a sizable army of loyal soldiers, while the peasantry and serfs of the system lacked even the most basic of resources. Peasant rebellions of the past where short lived and often occurred under incompetent governing, and was often replied to with exceptional prejudice. But the Psyker Rulers of Kyrath had only begun to truly tap into it's valuable resources when the Great Crusade reached the world. The ensuing battle would see the Psyker masters cast out, and a new order would rise under the Imperium of Man. The First Great Kyrathian War Planets Kyrath Prime Kyrath Prime acts as the heart of the Kyrath system, linking the massive web of activity across the System. While much of Kyrath Prime is now a series of sprawling city states, the planet hosts numerous naval bases, colossal subterranean palaces and hosts the Grand Council of Kyrath. Here, the upper class of the Kyrath System gather and decide upon the future of the populace, discuss their five year plans. Kyrath Prime also hosts a majority of the governing services, numerous ministries working non-stop to insure the future and stability of the Kyrath regime. Falgore An Agri World, Falgore acts as both a secondary recruitment center for the Kyrath Storm Guard and as a major center of food production for the entire Kyrath system. With large numbers of collective farms covering much of Falgore's surface, with centers of Private Agri-culture having been liquidated and their inhabitants sent to correctional facilities on Endas in early m.39. These collective farms are managed by a Department Leader, who answers to Kyrath Prime and organizes the worlds Five Year plans. Grytok Grytok is a Civilised World and the largest in the Kyrath System, acting as the main recruiting world for the Kyrathian Storm Guard, producing massive numbers of troops for the Guard Regiments and allowing the Storm Guard to maintain itself even in the most terrible of campaigns. With a majority of the populace being working class with nothing but an almost limitless devotion to the Golden Age and the Emperor, Grytok is a model world. Each of Grytok's continents is ruled by a Province Leader, who assigns further Sub-Province Leaders and Lieutenants, alongside Commissars and District Leaders. Triton The smallest world in the Kyrath system, and the closest to its star, Triton would be nothing more than an un-inhabitable rock if it weren't for the vast amount of natural minerals found under its surface. With a surface temperature far exceeding that required for basic human function, the many millions of labourers that live on the planet do so in large, heavily shielded rigs dotting the world in the thousands. While completely reliant on consistent importation of food, water and other supplies to maintain living conditions. Triton's output makes up 62% of all minerals used in production of Storm Guard equipment and vehicles, as well as providing valuable resources and gems which fetch large prices on the trade market. Nihar Nihar acts as the main center of production of war materials for the Kyrath System and the wider Imperium of Man. Nihar itself is fairly barren of resources, but the world has been re-purposed into a gargantuan factory complex. Home to billions of workers, Nihar churns out millions of tons of war equipment per year to arm and equip both the armies of Kyrath and the Imperium of Man. In orbit, Nihar hosts numerous orbital factories, used to construct space craft. Endas Endas is technically not a planet, but an Asteroid refitted to become a prison world for Kyrath's political prisoners. A frozen waste dotted by sprawling work camps that also serve as extermination centers, Endas sits at the edge of the Kyrath system, and is all but unknown to the population of Kyrath as anything but a detention center. Endas is also home to a number of penal units and battalions. Varkos Ideology and Society Kyraths ideology is third way, anti-individualist and conservative. Based upon the ideals of the State, and the business of the State above all other factors. Kyraths working class is kept content by the entertainment and goods specifically produced for it. Thus an uneducated, non-political minded class is created which questions nothing, convinced that it will threaten the Golden Age that they exist in. The middle class, and by extension, the intelligentsia of Kyrath, is effectively kept upon Kyrath Prime alone. Any others are governors or state bureaucrats, working within the General Government (the plants of Grytok to Varkos are considered to be "General Government"). Any sort of intelligence displayed by the lower classes is ether liquidated via political correction squads, or inducted into the luxury lifestyle of the Upper classes. Rather than fear, the Kyrath populace has been formed into a state in which they are perfect for their task. Motivated labourers and soldiers who fight for a Golden Age that they believe will never end if they work and fight hard. The Golden Age and the State are effectively the same, and thus a fierce loyalty is bred to it and in turn the Emperor. The Upper Class are formed from a variety of sources, though the intelligentsia mainly originate from Kyrath Prime and will be bred into specific state positions. While the Lower Class are content and docile, the Upper Class is corrupt and filled with greed and ambition. Convinced their actions are ultimately for the benefit of the state, and in turn, the Emperor, the entire class is riddled with political intrigue and at times in-fighting. Here Kyrath's Generals, Officers, Scientists, Traders and other individuals of power remain and will always do so. With any real form of "middle class" kept in a state of placid and content limbo, no real threat exists towards the Upper Classes (and in turn, the States power), bar the rest of the Imperial Government and legal system itself. With the populace dedicated to maintaining the Golden Age through an exceptional fear of what would occur when it ends (though none of Kyrath's populace have actually experienced the time before the Golden Age). Thus Kyrath has a massive standing army ready to take arms against any invader or raider, and ready to die for the Emperor and the Kyrath State. Most of this is organised into the Kyrathian Storm Guard, with other regiments of Planetary Defence Force and youth militias. Military and Stratagem For main article, see Kyrathian Storm Guard, and Assault Grenadiers The Kyrath military is divided into several segments, the largest being the Kyrathian Storm Guard (which are further divided into it's Armoured, Mechanised and Engineer regiments) which are Kyrath's main Imperial Guard Regiments. Then the elite armed wing of the Kyrath State, the Special Purpose Troops and finally, the Naval Marine Corps charged with protecting the shipping lanes and merchant vessels of the Kyrath system. The Kyrathian military as a whole is based around mounted armour acting in the support of fast assaults, supported by heavy armour and weaponry. Lacking much in the terms of defensive strategy, the armies of Kyrath are mobile and aggressive, based around gaining as much ground as quickly as possible as well as out manoeuvring, encircling and cutting off the enemy. Much of Kyrath's military is dedicated to keeping the systems assets safe and under guard, as well as serving alongside other Imperial forces against the threats that surround the Imperium of man, Kyrath's military polices the system as well as being a key part of the State Ideology. Relations with the wider Imperium Kyrath acts as both a massive trading route and centre for the Imperium. Having produced a number of Rogue Trader houses and hosting numerous other merchant fleets, the System's valuable resources and production facilities mean that Kyrath's worth and produce are found throughout the Imperium of Man. Kyrath's status within the wider Imperium have allowed some of it's less than legal activities to occur without issue or consequence, though not all have been ignored so willingly. Bribery and corruption are rife within the Imperium, and the Kyrath system is a prime example of this. Quotes By About